crappyfartsgohomefandomcom-20200216-history
Unposted WIP Characters
I think you people know what this is already... Basically just post characters that don't have pages yet/you're working on. The original page was made by SpyroBiel. KniroAndTito3915 Ha.JPG|Here's what Reddhart's prob gonna look like now, babettes ;) ALSO, HIS NAME WILL PROBABLY STILL BE REDDHART, BECAUSE, REDDHART!! CAN CAN I HIM and now .png|CAN CAN I HIM Umbra redesign.png|Umbra the Mongoose Fangs redesign or something.png|Fangs the Coyote DES THE COYOTE.png|des the coyote. OUR BAE.JPG|Drew, XD, adopted from SweeTea, XD, is also owned by Sigma now since we share him XD but I'll just put it here since I drew this one XD Weird dog character thing.png|Some character I've been wanting to use for a while but I don't know exactly what for at the moment... Spark the Dragon REDUX™.JPG|I finally REDUX'D™ Spark and he will appear in Lippies V.6 Triple-One Can I ask you a question.jpg|Kai clone #3, the Stalker Can I ask you a question.jpg|Kai clone #7, the Questioner Can I ask you a question.jpg|Kai clone #5, the Jerk Can I ask you a question.jpg|Kai clone #10, the Executioner potato faced robot.png|This looks like a base... anyways, this is T.V. Boy, from the scripts. This was all made by curve tool. The-Bismarck WIP character's Regular Infantry Base.jpg|Standard Uniforms for the Buthuaian Army, this character here is Pvt. Miller (Age 16) who gets captured while escaping Northern Buthua. (A base was used for the framework by PrincessCuddles "DA", but design and features are custom made.) General Arthur Lipsion.jpg|General Arthur Lipsion, a 70 year old fox that is currently in charge of the remaining Buthuaian Armed Forces (Might add page later, picture reference was used) Adopted.jpg|Lizette the Rabbit, she is an adopted character from a member of Deviant Art. Now she is or was the #1 singer of Buthua. She is currently singing on radio to the remaining "boots" on the ground fighting for the world's freedom. Richard the German Sheperd New Version.png|Richard the German Shepherd (Made from a sketch given by Dot27 SFCW as a gift) Elizabeth the Skunk.png|Elizabeth the Skunk, a gift character from Dot27. (It is based of her sketch, but with a few improvements) Mason the Lemur.JPG|Mason the Lemur (A gift given by Dot27, from SFCW) General Arthur (Sketch).jpg|Sketch version of Arthur, also a trial with the muzzle. Regular Infantry Uniform.jpg|Meet Pvt. Miller or Miller the Tanuki, he is 16 and currently missing on Buthua. He is not related to any of my main characters, but he will soon appear into their lives. (A base was used for the basic framework or pose, the base was created by PrincessCuddles on DA) Juliet Lipsion (Sketch).jpg|Quick rough draft of Juliet Lipsion, she died when Oasis was at the age of 8 due to an assassination attempt against her husband. The original sketch was adopted from SweetTea, but was later heavily modified. SA3 He's your snegon representative.jpg|valdus? valdus. What even is she.jpg|bebe? bebe. Nugget.JPG|astrid? astrid. PLEASE.jpg|the shared bae? the shared bae. Sorrel the Something.png|sorrel? sorrel. BUT THEN.png|olympia? olympia. WHY'RE YOU SO HAPPY!?.JPG|hyperion? hyperion. Shengcai.png|shengcai? shengcai. Sigma staring into Kniro's soul.png|too much shading for calliope? too much shading for calliope. Le goose.JPG|goose that stalks upsilon? goose thats talks upsilon. Seismo fo real tho.png|seismo? seismo. Static krypton1.JPG|Krypton the mouse (old design) radon1.JPG|Radon (old design) 0812140818.jpg|Helium the mink 0812141000 (1).jpg|Heli again (looks like Sigma drew her X3) 0812141007.jpg|Helium logo (wh-) 0812141227.jpg|Random helium OH i drew at olive garden SpyroBiel OC Group Shot.jpg|Yup. ALL of these guys. HS Fankids.png|I literally made three out of four of them today just for fun but oops I like them Updated Fantroll Ship Chart.png|Figured I'd post this here since both the characters and the sips are still WIPS TBA Characters.png|Some designs I whiped up today for fun and oh no I like them Preview WIP.PNG|A WIP zoom-in of thepr evious picture. I was gonna use FireAlpaca but it kept crashing so yeah. Kufguh Cuteness.png|Well I decided I'm going to be re-doing Brody's page, and I only tweaked his design a lil' bit, but for now I'm going to consider him a WIP character. Bae-stabber.png|I really hate picking out color schemes by the way... AndricTheCreep.png|RASBERRY CLOTHING- Wow you wouldn't think a guy who looks like this would be a creepy pervert... Conceptz.png|Some concept art for the Almighty Third's design... or we can just call her Rain... EEEEE.png|THE ALMIGHTY THIRD HAS BEEN COLORED He mad.png|Gotta love how I color this guy instead of working on my other characters who desperately need a reboot or ones that still need to be drawn/colored COUSINNNSSSSS.png|River's little cousins (or Elias' daughters) Lily and Cinder KOOL816 Chara 1.png|some gurlwho millie will pelt coconuts with Category:Gallery